


Brothers, my supporting pillars

by nazangel



Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Tim Drake, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason has something to tell his brothers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692037
Comments: 18
Kudos: 339
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Brothers, my supporting pillars

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of based on the Modern family scene where Hayley tells her siblings about her pregnancy.

Dick was quietly reading in the den room, pretending he didn't notice Tim and Damian trying to sneak around and attack each other. It was a good day and wasn't going to step between his littlest brother unless it was absolutely needed. It wasn't like Alfred and Bruce were home to see it. Any disaster they created could be cleaned up before the older men came home in the morning.

So yes, Dick was very happy to sit in the den with his earbuds in and relax.

That was until Jason came in with puffy eyes and a pale face. He didn't even seem to notice that the other boys were in the room.

Dick instantly got up, hands outstretched toward his little brother, "Little Wing, what's wrong?"

Jason dodged his touch though and did a quick pace around the room.

Finally stopping in the middle of the room, he turned and looked at Dick while fidgeting badly. It hurt Dick's heart to see his usually confident brother like this.

"Okay so, I need to tell you something," said Jason, "And you can't tell anyone, _especially_ dad,"

Oh damn. He said, dad. That wasn't good. Jason only called Bruce that under great duress.

"Okay, I won't," said Dick, trying to sound soothing, "Whatever it is,"

Jason took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant,"

"You're what?!" said Tim, jumping out from behind the couch. Damian also came out from where he had been about to hit Tim, eyes blown wide.

Dick felt like how they looked.

"Jesus," said Jason, jumping a little at their intrusion, "Don't look at me that,"

He moved to the couch Dick had been sitting on, "You guys probably think I'm an idiot,"

Oh wow, this was not usual Jason behaviour at all and Dick could tell it was unsettling his little brothers.

Okay, okay, big brother time.

"Well," said Dick "Uh, it's a bit to process. Um, do you know who's it is?"

"Roy's,"

"Oh great!" said Tim, trying to build up enthusiasm, "That's-"

"Oh save it!" said Jason, waving a hand in Tim's direction, "He's amazing actually. I'm a disaster! I mean I can't even take care of myself,"

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to be a terrible parent,"

The three brothers looked at each and then instantly took their places around their brother. Dick on the right, Tim on the left and Damian on a cushion in front of Jason.

"I suppose we should assume that you've decided to keep the baby," said Damian, matter-of-fact but gentle. Sometimes, Dick was very proud of how far the young teenager had come along.

"Yeah," said Jason

"You're not a disaster, Jay," said Dick, "Despite all the shit that happened in your life, you went to college, got a degree and you're doing a great job with the Wayne Foundation and its many projects,"

"Yeah," said Tim, "I mean, Bruce spent a good hour bragging about you to Lucius so... and you're going to therapy. You're actively taking of yourself,"

The omega sniffed but nodded, "I guess,"

"Also, if you're worried about father, don't be," said Damian, "He cares for you,"

Dick was so proud.

"And he's going to love having a grandbaby to spoil," said Tim, "Can you imagine it? 43 and a grandpa. The tabloids will have a field day,"

"If he does say something negative, which is highly unlikely," said Damian, "We will have your back and you're an adult, he doesn't get to interfere,"

"Not that it will be necessary," said Dick, "I think Tim's right. Bruce is gonna love having a baby around,"

Jason finally smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Lian is pretty excited. We had her keep it a secret though. At least until we hit two months,"

"Oh yeah?" said Tim, "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks,"

"So that's why we can't smell it yet," said Damian, "I assume you've also been hiding your scent,"

Damian was right, they were all alphas and omegas, they should have smelled something.

"Little Wing, listen," said Dick, "You've done a lot to pull your life together and maybe you're not all the way there yet but that's okay. No one is perfect and this baby is going to have a lot of people in their corner. They're going to be so loved and we're all going to be there for your guys every step of the way and I'm pretty sure the arrow family will be too,"

"We love you, Jason," said Tim

Damian also squeezed his big brother's leg in support.

"Okay, okay," said Jason, finally relaxing "Help me tell Bruce than?"

"Whatever you need, Little Wing," said Dick, "Whatever you need,"

"Thanks," said Jason, "But maybe not for a few days,"

"Sure,"

"No problem,"

"Certainly,"

Jason chuckled, "You guys are great,"

Dick smiled and tugged all his brothers into a hug, even Damian coming along without any objection. Family was important after all and they would make sure their brother was supported. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
